


Sparks Do Their Best Work Before Thirty

by psocoptera



Series: Thirty Fic [17]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Sex Machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-05
Updated: 2008-05-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil monologues while Agatha... makes a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Do Their Best Work Before Thirty

"Agatha?"

"Agatha."

"I shouldn't have said what I said."

"About Sparks doing their best work before thirty."

"I'm... I'm sorry. I mean, it _is_ true that several of the most famous theoretically-inclined Sparks had made their major breakthroughs by thirty..."

"And if you go by, uh, publications - "

" - for those Sparks who bothered to write anything down - "

" - their earlier work does seem to be more frequently referenced..."

"although that could just be because it's generally less... cryptic. Encoded."

"More... accessible. Intelligible to the reader."

"Coherent."

"But that doesn't mean it's true in every case!"

"Or that I thought it would be true for you."

"And I _definitely_ didn't mean to imply that I thought you were slowing down!"

"I think it's clear."

"That you're."

"Not."

"So whatever you're... building. You really don't need to - "

"Or. Look."

"If you're mad because..."

"You know I would _never_."

"I'm perfectly happy with our. Um. Intimate life."

"They were making stupid jokes, I shipped them off to the sulfur mines..."

"This really isn't necessary."

"I'm not going to leave you for someone younger and _more nubile._ "

"Or more _inventive._ "

"Innovative, visionary."

"Whatever."

"Even if there was a single other Spark in Europe who could keep up with you - "

" -which there's _not_ \- "

" - you're it for me."

"You're the... avant of my garde. You don't have to prove anything."

"So if you could just let me go and..."

"... we could..."

"... what are you... "

"Oh. Is... is that for me?"

"For... for both of... ohgod."

"Agatha, I..."

"Wait, I..."

"Oh."

"Oh. _Oh._ "

"Agatha."

"Hhhh - "

"hap. Happy birthd- "

" _Ohhh._ "

"nd. mmm."

"... many more... oh..."

"...Agatha!"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic]Sparks Do Their Best Work Before 30](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775630) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela)




End file.
